Déjame respirar
by VickyJacintaWeasley-Friki
Summary: Ya sabemos lo que sucedió con Victoire, cuando ella nos contó lo que había ocurrido ese quinceavo verano, "el más loco de su vida". Pero, ¿y si viéramos la historia desde otro punto de vista? ¿desde el punto de vista de Teddy, quizás? Segunda parte del drabble Quince Veranos.


**Todo el potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

 **Éste fic es la segunda parte de un drabble llamado "** ** _Quince veranos_** **", si no lo has leído te recomiendo hacerlo, para que puedas entender mejor toda la historia.**

* * *

Mira, Victoire Michelle Weasley*, no eres la única que tuvo veranos locos en esa época, pero a ti nunca te importó mi punto de vista porque eres bastante egocéntrica, y no me pegues porque tengo razón, si le preguntas a tus primos verás que es cierto.

Puedes irte enojada todo lo que quieras, pero yo quiero contar todo lo que viví mientras tú, con tus trece años de edad te marchabas ofendida igual que ahora y no querías hablarme en una semana, sólo porque te había dicho que escribías mal un hechizo.

No sé qué pasó, pero yo siempre te tuve como una confidente, la única de todas mis primas (y mis amigas) que podía guardar todos mis secretos, a pesar de ser bastante chismosa. Un día, allá cuando tenía unos dieciséis años decidí sacar mi mayor secreto a la luz y contártelo con toda la confianza que te tenía (sí, tenía, porque ahora no pienso decirte más secretos… ya los conoces todos). Nunca fui bueno con las chicas, así que nunca pude siquiera imaginar que te enojarías tanto que me pegarías, me gritarías "¡Idiota!" y te marcharías sin volver a hablarme en todo un año, sólo porque te había dicho que me gustaba una chica de mi curso.

Durante todo ese año en el que no me hablaste, yo estaba muy feliz paseando con mi novia Tamara (deja de pegarme), y soportando las burlas de Rufus (deja de pegarme) cada vez que nos encontraba dándonos un beso (¡deja de pegarme, Vic!).

Finalmente, una semana antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones, Tamara se dio cuenta que estaba triste porque no querías hablarme y de que yo sentía algo más por tí, y decidimos que lo mejor sería separarnos y que yo reuniera el valor suficiente para declararme (deja de decir que es tierno, Vic, yo no fui quien lo dijo de esa manera, sino tú).

Pero cuando llegué a la Madriguera, listo para decirte que me gustabas mucho, tú me recibiste con mala cara. Me puse furioso, y nadie me vio u oyó porque trabé la puerta durante la noche e hice un _muffilato_ para que no se escucharan mis gritos mientras golpeaba las almohadas. Estaba completamente enojado. Es decir, era injusto que la chica que me gusta permaneciera sin hablarme por algo de lo que prácticamente no tenía la culpa. Y algo que me enfurecía mucho más era pensar en todos los chicos con los que habías salido estando en Hogwarts.

Sí, discutimos muchísimo, y aunque no me gustara, a veces llegué a hacer algo de lo que me arrepiento muchísimo. En serio, nunca quise pegarte tan fuerte, pero es que todo tiene un límite, y mi paciencia también. Lo siento Vic (deja de abrazarme que no me dejas respirar).

Finalmente, llegó el día en que estaba practicando transformaciones en la cocina. De pronto se oyó un estruendo y cuando miré hacia el lugar de donde había venido ese ruido te vi intentando colocar en su lugar una de las sillas de la cocina, para luego dirigirte cantando a todo pulmón una canción horrible y servirte algo de agua. Como estaba tan enojado no solo por la interrupción sino por todo lo que había pasado durante lo que había transcurrido del verano, exploté y comenzamos a discutir, hasta que yo pensé algo como "ojalá esa tonta tenga su merecido por interrumpirme y pegarme a cada rato", y de pronto algo salió de mi varita y te golpeó en el brazo, dejándote una mancha verde imposible de quitar.

Por la tarde, mientras estaba en mi habitación pensando en lo que te había hecho, tío Harry entró en mi habitación para hablar de lo ocurrido. Le conté todo lo que pensaba y él me dijo que la mejor forma de decírtelo era, luego de pedirte disculpas aunque no me quisieras escuchar, contarte toda la verdad. Cuando él se fue, hice todo un plan y practiqué todo lo que iba a decirte aquella noche.

A eso de la medianoche, cuando todos ya estaban durmiendo, entré en tu habitación y al verte dormir con el pelo atado en una perfecta trenza y perfectamente acostada entre las sábanas me olvidé de todo lo que quería decirte. Cuando te despertaste supe que era el momento para actuar e inmediatamente quise pedirte perdón curándote la mancha.

Luego de eso, no sabía qué hacer, así que decidí contarte todo, todo desde el verano anterior, para luego explicarte por qué estaba tan enojado. Cuando comprendiste que eras tú la chica que me gustaba te sonrojaste por primera vez desde que habías asumido tu rol como "la chica más bonita de Hogwarts", y me pareciste tan bonita y tierna que no tuve más opción que besarte (en serio Vic, si no quieres que muera ahogado deja de abrazarme tan fuerte).

Ahí termina tu historia, pero la mía no. Todavía queda una cosa que contar: qué pasó cuando Bill Weasley se enteró que éramos novios (al parecer pudiste esconder muy bien a todos los chicos con los que habías salido en el colegio).

A la mañana siguiente Bill se había levantado temprano y yo decidí pedirle el permiso para que fueras mi novia. Cuando él se sentó a la mesa del comedor de la Madriguera, yo me acerqué a él y le dije, totalmente nervioso, si podía hacerle una pregunta.

Él, con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza, me dijo que sí y me indicó que me sentara. Yo por una parte quería hacerlo, pero otra me decía que si me sentaba iba a tardar mucho más en poder escapar. Tartamudeando, balbuceando e interrumpiéndome cada dos palabras, pude decir algo como "quiero que la deje a Victoire ser mi novia".

Bill al principio me miró como si fuera una broma, pero al ver que yo hablaba muy en serio se puso rojo. Se levantó del asiento, me miró de arriba a abajo y, acorralándome contra la pared, me dijo: "yo confío en ti, Ted Remus Lupin, pero si llegas a hacerle daño, si ella llega a derramar una lágrima por ti, considérate un hombre muerto". Fue en ese momento cuando llegaste y él volvió a comportarse como el simpático y tranquilo tío Bill Weasley. Sin quitarme los ojos de encima, claro.

¿Y yo? Bueno, yo me comporté como un idiota durante el resto del día, y me choqué con más cosas de las que me gustaría admitir. James me dijo que me volví un completo idiota desde que comencé a salir contigo, pero yo le respondí "seré un idiota, pero eso no me importa, porque tengo como novia a la chica que amo".

¡QUE NO ME DEJAS RESPIRAR, VIC!

* * *

 ***Victoire Michelle Weasley: no sé si es el nombre completo verdadero (hablo por el segundo nombre), pero como me siento muy identificada con el personaje decidí llamarla así.**

 **Bueno, la pareja me encanta, y como quería escribir algo de la tercera generación decidí hacer este simple fic, aunque un poco más largo que Quince Veranos (esto se debe a que el anterior era parte de un mini-reto, con un límite de palabras).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)**

 **Saludos,**

 **Vicky.**


End file.
